No sólo eres mi novia, eres mi mejor amiga
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: One-Shot. Tenía una cita con Percy. No tenía ni idea de que iba a pasar. Y si, una hija de Atenea que no sabe algo.


**Disclaimer: Percy, Jackson, sus personajes y mundo le pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**Disclaimer 2: La canción es de Queen, y se llama "You're my best friend". Así qué le pertenece a ellos.**

* * *

_Porque no sólo eres mi novia, eres mi mejor amiga._

_"Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo"._

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

-¿Les parece que estoy bien así?-era la quinta vez que preguntaba lo mismo.

Thalia, Rachel y Katie suspiraron con resignación ante mi pregunta.

-Sí, Annabeth. Estás perfecta-me contestó Thalia, sin apartar los ojos de su revista de música y sin moverse de su lugar en la cama.

Las otras dos movieron la cabeza, apoyando las palabras de la cazadora. Las tres me habían venido a ayudar a mí, porque tenía que salir. Mejor dicho, tenía una cita con Percy. Y tenía un problema: no sabía que ponerme.

Se estarán preguntando ¿cómo una hija de Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y todo eso, no sabía cómo vestirse? Respuesta fácil: la culpa la tenía Percy. ¿Por qué Percy? Porque él, cuando me invitó (cosa que le costó. Se puso nervioso y no le salían las palabras, pero finalmente le salió) no me dijo a dónde iríamos. Solamente dijo: _"Será una sorpresa a dónde iremos"_ y con eso se fue, dejándome sin información.

Desde ese día hasta la fecha, estuve intentando sacarle algo de información, pero nada. Él se daba cuenta de mis intenciones, aún cuando no lo hacía. Percy simplemente se reía, y eso me frustraba más de lo que ya estaba.

Así, que por eso las chicas se encontraban, conmigo, en mi cabaña. Me estaban ayudando.

Después de horas y horas de buscar, me decidí por lo más práctico: un short, una remera y unas zapatillas. ¿Por qué? Porque no tenía idea de a dónde iríamos. Así que opté por lo que tenía puesto.

_¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Y si no es lo adecuado? ¡Agr! Estoy hablando como una de las odiosas hijas de Afrodita,_ pensé mientras que me acostaba en la cama que estaba arriba de la que Thalia se encontraba.

-Antes de que digas algo más, te voy advirtiendo-dijo Thalia. Yo gruñí, porque era exactamente lo que iba a ser-. Percy se quedará embobado con solo mirarte, como siempre.

-Aparte, te vio en condiciones peores-acotó Katie. Cuando dijo eso, me acordé de cuando me interpuse en el camino de la daga que iba a Percy. Y tenía razón Katie, me había visto en peores estados.

Suspiré, porque sabía que tenían razón y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Rachel habló, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Annabeth, ya está viniendo para acá-me habló desde su lugar, mientras que apartaba la vista de la ventana que tenía a su lado, para mirarme.

Me bajé de un salto de la cama, tomé un saco, por las dudas, y caminé hacia la puerta.

-Luego nos cuentas todo-dijo, sonriendo, Rachel.

-Todo y con detalles-la siguió Katie.

-¡Ay, dioses! No sean cotillas-las retó Thalia, pero tenía una sonrisa-. Son cosas de ella.

-Sí, como me creo ese comentario-les contesté a las tres, sarcástica-. Ustedes saben que de un modo u otro, se entera-dije eso, mientras que abría la puerta y salía.

Antes de cerrarla, escucho las risas de las tres.

_Ya me pagarán esas tres_, pensé mientras que caminaba para acercarme a Percy.

-Hola-me saludó, y luego me besó.

-Hola-le respondí, cuando nos separamos. Cuando nos separamos, aproveché la oportunidad-. ¿A dónde vamos?

Como las otras veces, Percy se rió. Yo me crucé de brazos, molesta. Percy se dio cuenta de eso, porque sonrió de lado.

-Vamos, Annabeth. Es una sorpresa. ¿No querrás arruinarla, verdad?-me dijo, con un puchero y con ojos de una foca bebé.

Agr, ¿por qué tiene que hacer eso? Sabe que no me puedo resistir.

-Está bien, no pregunto más nada-le di la razón, mientras que suspiraba, derrotada.

-No te preocupes. Te gustará-me dijo, mientras que besaba mi frente-. ¿Vamos?

-Vamos-le respondí, mientras que tomaba su mano.

Con su mano libre, silba. Con ese silbido habría podido detener a todos los taxis de Manhattan. Pero esa no era la intención de Percy. A los pocos minutos, en el cielo, apareció un pegaso negro. Descendió y se posó en frente nuestro.

Relinchó en modo de saludo, o eso creo, porque Percy le contestó.

- No, Blackjack, luego-le contestó-. ¿Nos puedes llevar a ya sabes dónde?

Miré feo a ambos. Percy no me podía hacer esto. El pegaso sabía a dónde íbamos.

Blackjack relinchó nuevamente, mientras que movía sus alas.

-Vamos-me indicó él, mientras que tomaba mi mano y me acercaba al pegaso.

Me ayudó a subirme y, cuando los dos estuvimos acomodados, Blackjack emprendió el vuelo.

Todo lo que duró del viaje, estuve abrazada a la espalda de Percy, sintiendo como el viento despeinaba mi cabellera y disfrutando de la sensación de estar con Percy. Estando es esa posición, no tuve noción del tiempo, solamente supe cuando Percy le indicó a Blackjack que descendieran, porque sentí el cambio del animal.

Cuando tocamos tierra firme, Percy me habló.

-Cierra los ojos-me indicó-. Y no opongas resistencia.

Yo no tuve otra opción que seguir lo que me indicó. Estaba frustrada porque no sabía en dónde estábamos, pero era más la emoción de pasar un tiempo con Percy, sin preocupaciones y sin monstruos, hizo que siguiera sin hacer resistencia.

Cerré los ojos, y sentí como Percy se soltaba de mi agarre y bajaba del pegaso. Luego me ayudó a bajar, sin caerme o tropezar, y me guió hasta dónde él quería.

No se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos caminando. Cuando le iba a preguntar a Percy cuanto faltaba, él se detiene de golpe, haciendo que también parara.

-¡Ey!-exclamé.

-Shh, tranquila-me contestó-. Ya estamos. Pero antes, tienes que responder una pregunta.

¿Una pregunta? ¿Para qué? No tenía idea de lo que tramaba Percy, y eso me frustraba. Una hija de Atenea que no sabe algo.

-Esta bien.

-No te preocupes.¿Qué es lo que escuchas?-me susurró al oído.

Bueno, eso era fácil. Solamente tenía que prestar más atención al ambiente en donde nos encontrábamos.

-Hay una cascada, que puede terminar en un río o lago-empecé-, mm... También hay pájaros, por el sonido. Y hay árboles, por el olor. Se nota que hay diferentes tipos y...

-Bien, chica sabio-me dijo Percy, en el mismo tono que había hablado antes-. ¿Estas lista?

Moví la cabeza, afirmando. Y luego me sacó sus manos de mis ojos.

Al principio pestañé, para poder acostumbrarme a la luz del sol. Y después, puedo ver en donde nos encontrábamos. Para ser verdad, era el lugar más hermoso que había visto.

Estábamos en el límite del bosque. Había una cascada, en la cual terminaba en un lago, también árboles y pájaros. Al pie de uno de los árboles que se encontraban más cerca del borde del lago, había una mantel con una canasta de picnic.

-¿Te gusta?-me susurró al oído, mientras que apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro y me abrazaba por la cintura.

Como única respuesta, me di la vuelta y los besé. Lo besé con todo el amor que tengo desde que lo conocí.

-Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer-me dijo cuando nos separamos. Al instante, me jaló del brazo y empezó correr.

Yo lo seguí, mientras que soltaba unas carcajadas. Él podía ser maduro en algunos aspectos, pero siempre es mi sesos de algas.

Después de eso, pasamos el día divirtiéndonos. Estuvimos bajo la cascada, estuvimos nadando en el lago, siempre con la y ayuda de Percy. Él hacia que mis ropas no se mojaran.

Después de todo eso, nos acomodamos debajo del árbol, para descansar.

-¿Cuándo descubriste esto?-le pregunté, cuando estaba tomando la limonada que había traído.

-¿Historia larga o corta?-contestó con una sonrisa de lado.

-Corta-le contesté, mientras que sonreía.

-Blackjack fue el que me comentó este lugar-empezó a hablar, mientras que se pasaba una mano por su cabello-. Me lo dijo y pensé que sería un lugar que te gustaría.

-Y pensaste bien-le dije, mientras que me acomodaba mejor en el hombro de él.

Hacía pasamos el resto de lo que quedaba del día. Lo pasamos entre mimos, besos y palabras. Cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, Percy se paró enfrente mío.

-Emm... Tengo otra sorpresa-me dijo. Estaba nervioso, estaba pasando continuamente su mano por el cabello, y rascándose la nunca. Signo evidente de que estaba nervioso.

-¿Sí?-le pregunté, más por broma.

-¡Annabeth!-me dijo, mientras que miraba mi cara. Yo intentaba retener la risa.

-Esta bien. No me río.

-Bueno, pero antes, cierra los ojos-me indicó.

Hice lo que me indicó, para que no se pusiera más incómodo. Pero era muy gracioso verlo sin saber como decir algo.

Esperé hasta que el me dijera que ya podía abrir los ojos, pero nunca llegó la indicación. En vez, empezó a sonar música.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Percy, que era la fuente de esa música. Tenía en sus manos una guitarra, y la estaba tocando. Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa, para después empezar a cantar.

_Ooh, you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooh, you make me live now honey_

Ooh, you make me live

Oh, you're the best friend  
That I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
(Ooh) Oh, you're my best friend

Ooh, you make me live

Ooh, I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you (still come back to you)  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy at home (happy at home)  
You're my best friend

Ooh, you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you, to help me forgive - oo oo ooh  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live

Oh, you're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the thing  
I really love the things that you do  
Oh, you're my best friend

Oh, ooh, you make me live

I'm happy (happy at home)  
You're my best friend  
Oh, oh, you're my best friend  
Ooh, you make me live  
Oo oo ooh  
You, you're my best friend

En toda la canción no puede dejar de sonreír y de apartar la vista de los ojos de Percy. Me había encantado la canción.

-¿Te gustó?-me preguntó cuando terminó de tocar los últimos acordes.

-¿Si me gustó? Me encantó-le dije, eufórica, mientras que acortaba la distancia y lo besaba.

-¿Por qué esa canción?-le pregunté unos minutos después.

-Porque dice todo lo que siento por tí, chica sabio-me respondió, mientras que hacia más fuerte el abrazo-. Porque no solo eres mi novio, sino que mi mejor amiga. Eres la inca persona que conoce todo sobre mí, eres la única que conoce mis miedos, mis defectos, mis puntos fuertes.

-Gracias-le sonreí, mirándolo a los ojos, ojos que me tienen hipnotizada.

En esa posición estuvimos un rato, mirando el atardecer, observando como los colores se fundían.

-¿No sabía que tocabas la guitarra?-le dije, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno...verás... Unos hijos de Apolo me ayudaron un poco-murmuró-. Me ayudaron a mejorar mis habilidades músicales.

-Ay, Sesos de algas-suspiré, rodando los ojos ante la declaración de Percy.

-¡Ey! Que al final no salió tan mal-se defendió.

-Sí, no salió tan mal, después de todo-le dije-. Te amo.

-Yo también.

Y nos besamos. Nos besamos para sentir todo el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro.

* * *

**Bueno, nueva historia.**

**No se, se me ocurrió y acá lo tienen. Espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren, pueden escuchar la canción, a mí me gusta mucho.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Belén.**

**PD: muy pronto entro en vacaciones, así que podré subir un nuevo capítulo de "Campamento Padres e Hijos". No esta abandonada, sino que no tuve tiempo para subir un capítulo.**


End file.
